icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:StraightACarlaay
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:StraightACarlaay page. hi Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 00:55, April 2, 2011 My Blog Im allowed my blog up if i like there are off topic blogs everywhere its so we dont spam. sorry if i caused any trouble. Check this for emoticons: http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SeddieBerserker/Emoticons_are_here! --[[User:TeamMu|'Look,' Wings!]]Yes Gwen, wings are way more important than the talk you are having now. 21:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Game_(mind_game) Get it now? :) --[[User:TeamMu|'Look,' Wings!]]Yes Gwen, wings are way more important than the talk you are having now. 00:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sinjin We have decided to cast you in the role of Sinjin!!! Could you please make a new account as Sinjin complete with an avatar pic of him? You can also make a bio, to make it more realistic and personalized. Have fun, and congrats! :D MellamoSammo! 19:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Do you feel me? o.O The Sinjin van Cleef 01:16, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey please read my blog, ok, bye!!! seddiefreak 18:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) icarlyfreak101 Okay.... great. The Sinjin van Cleef 20:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Heya! You seem very nice and cool! Are you seddie or creddie? :) Seddie Spaghettie :D Blair is IN! Congrats StraightACarlaay! Your character will be in my new fanfic "iSpy" (not the greatest name XD)IBeSeddie in the HOUSE! 18:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 02:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) How've you been? :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 23:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No, it's Demi Lovato cutting up a pumpkin xD I'm going to change it back after Halloween, though. [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 01:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I know! She's so couragous, too :) [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 16:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol, so what's up? How's Sinjey? xD [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:10, October 23, 2011 (UTC) How could you see him if you live in New York? o.O [[User: Mrs.leohoward |'♥ Mrs.leohoward ♥']] You're my favorite song ♫♪ 19:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! I felt the need to spam this to you again. Happy B-day Carlaaay! :P ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 20:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ay, don't worry ;) My iCarly talk page is much smaller too. I mostly talk to people here on chat, so yeah. And yeah, Victorious wiki seems to be a smaller family so it's easier to get to know people. ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 20:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ikr? It's getting pretty out of control. And especially when there's a lot of people; I can never get into the conversation. I pretty much stay quiet in large chats. I do enjoy chatting on here when there are like <5 people though xD ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 20:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol ;P sigh back to doing homework :( ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 20:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE HOMEWORK!!!! Ugh. LOL. Hw needs to die. It's ruining my long weekend. ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 20:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I know!! Didn't we kill it already? ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 20:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Ikr. I wish we could kill homework. Let's lead the anti-HW campaign XD and yay for you not procrastinating. (As you can see, I am still procrastinating xD) I hate the pressure of doing HW on Sunday nights, but it always happens to me anyway xD ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 20:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) IKR. Raaaage. Okay. I've been procrastinating more. LOL ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 21:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha, well I got a fanfic username first, and Cc are the initials of my fanfic username. Then 71 is my bday. 7/1 xD Yepp xD♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 21:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL but I've never had a single beach party xD. And unfortunately you cant celebrate your bday at school with your friends xD ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 21:19, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeaah, exactly! btw do you have a fanfiction account? ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 21:28, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I think I did check out your story! xP You should create a fanfic account and upload your stories there! :DDD Have a lovely birthdaay! ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 21:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yw;) I mean a fanfiction.net account. Do you read fanfics on fanfiction.net/tv/icarly or fanfiction.net/tv/victorious? ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 01:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) NP :) my username is CrazeyCasey xD ♥Cc71Talk to me! ♥ 23:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank youuu :) OMG THANK YOU. THIS IS SO NICE OF YOU :D Merry Christmas to you too :) You're mega nice and really really cool to talk to. It's awesome to have you as a friend :P Yknow what you're not Sac you're GSB. German speaking buddy. Lol xD :D Merry Christmas :D --Alica Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 02:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC) WOAH. Deine Grammatik ist regelrecht perfekt ._. Nimmst du Unterricht??? Haha danke :D Ich will aber unbedingt mal nach Amerika :P Da kommen fast immer die coolen Sachen her xD Ikr. But it's kind of fun at the same time :3 Don't need to understand. Too lost to lose. 18:55, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:16, December 28, 2011 (UTC) New York, New York! - Part 1 Click here to read the latest issue of Two Girls, One World. Hi, Ace was here. Replies make me happy! 21:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi this Bori Freak. And I was wondering, do you ship anything? (Seddie,Creddie,etc.) Bori Freak 05:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Bori Freak I rock. I really do. XD Carlaay: Oh, cool! I ship Seddie, Barly, and Gelanie. I hate ship warring and when people say "Creddie is better" or "Seddie KILLS Creddie". Bori Freak 20:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Bori Freak Two Girls, One World 'Hi ! Click here to read the new ''Two Girls, One World! blog. :) - ILoveSeddie1234321